Stars: A SMRPG sequel
by Sabie Moonbeam
Summary: Smithy's back, and this time he has his eyes set on Earth as well! Only Mario, his friends, and a earth girl named Kate can stop him, but Kate has to get past her self-doubt first...
1. Kate's introduction

Sabie: YES!!! SMRPG FIC!!! MALLOWGENOMALLOWGENOMALLOWGENOYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aika: OO You're really starting to scare me now.

Sabie: And with a new fic, comes more additions to the favorites cage!

Mallow: It's not so bad in here, besides not being fed.

Geno: Speak for yourself.

Aika: Sabie does not own SMRPG or the Mario series. But she does own herself and her character here.

Sabie: MALLOW!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The girl tensed up as Smithy prepared his attack. Out of Mario, Bowser and Mallow, only Bowser remained, she was out of pick-me-ups, and Smithy was in the 90's for HP. By some miraculous fluke, Bowser survived the blow with 10 HP left, and struck the boss with more that enough power to take him down.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, pushing her brown hair back as the ending scene played. It was the 5th time she had beaten the game, using a different party each time for the final boss.

This was by far her favorite grouping: Mario was mandatory, Bowser stood by with good attack power, and Mallow... well, she couldn't help but like the little puffball. He had that kind of personality that told you everything was okay, that you were a somebody.

"I wish I was a somebody." She sighed to herself, putting the game away to wait until after her walk. Even though she had a great family, there were times when she just hated life. She was overweight, she needed glasses for things like reading and school, which was where most of her problems lay. Looking like she did- and liking video games and manga no less- had instantly made her invisible girl when she started high school.

In fact, games and manga were often her only escape from her self, taking her away to where she could be anyone. She didn't care what anyone thought about her after hearing a speech from a Skies of Arcadia character, or rushing through a level as Sonic. They were her sanctuary.

"Speaking of games..." Kate had to get to the video store before it closed to return her games, before the fines wiped out her savings. Pulling a blue sweater over her Nintendo t-shirt, she slipped on a pair of sneakers, stuffed SMRPG and Paper Mario into her backpack, and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------

Kate walked down the street, looking up at the sky. No matter what she tried, she just never seemed to fit in. She had tried everything short of dressing like everyone else, and strangly, that seemed to be what mattered. It wouldn't work, though. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like she just... didn't belong in this world. But that was silly, where else could she go?

Nowhere. That was the problem. She was usually happy until she got to school, when she was ignored and always left behind. She tried, she really did, but she never seemed to change that one fact. Home was better, but there were still time when that doubt would run though her thoughts. Too slow, too weird, too... weak. Everyone around her always seemed to be stronger. No one else cried when they couldn't do that stupid fitness test, or got frustrated on a tough science question.

She gave a long sigh. "I wish I could be stronger. I mean, I have a better life that most other people, why do I feel like this? I'd just like to give up, but... I can't. None of my favorite characters give up, and that's why I admire them. But it's so hard..."

Kate gave her head a shake. "I've got to snap out of it." She mumbled to herself. "I can't keep getting hard on myself, or I'll cry again. Besides," In an attempt to cheer herself up, "It's a great day! The sky is clear, The sun is shining, a giant sword is coming out of the sky-WHAT THE SPORK!!??

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but it was still there. A giant sword, so large the entire population of her high school could stand on it, was falling from the sky and looked like it would land in the middle of main street.

"What's going on here?" Kate cried out, completly and utterly confused. Then she thought, "Where have I seen that before?" when it clicked.

It was impossible. But then, any other reason would be even more unlikely, so it had to be true.

Exor. The sword monster in Super Mario RPG. The thing that shattered the star road, crashed into Bowser's keep and set one of her favorite games into motion.

And it was about to hit Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the first chapter. Do you like? Great! Do you not like? Tell me how it could be improved! Any flames will be given to the local pyromaniac.


	2. Earth falls and light rises

Chapter 2

As the sword fell towards Earth, Kate stared in shock and disbelief. "Exor?" She muttered to herself as she watched. "But how? Not only is he a game character, I kicked his butt!"

Suddenly, there was a great shudder as Exor struck, piercing the road and ploughing it's way into the planet.

"It's a dream. But it can't be a dream, because-OUCH!" Kate cried out, pinching herself. "-I'm wide awake. And I'm definately not crazy, so that means... It's for real..."

By now, everyone had seen the sword enter the ground, and were starting to panic. Actually, they were panicking before, but now they saw something that increased their alarm. Black mist was coming out of the ground around Exor, and since it was right in front of Kate, she was able to see what it was doing.

Whenever the mist touched someone near Kate, it instantly enveloped them, and dragged them screaming in front of the sword. There, it looked like it- Absorbed them? The mist then formed a ton of tendrils, each spreading out across the sky, grabbing someone, then retreating back into the sword. What really scared Kate, though, was that with each person Exor absorbed, he seemed to grow larger... and more powerful.

Kate panicked. Giving a loud shriek, she turned... and ran straight into some of the black mist. It wasted no time in capturing her, and started to pull her towards Exor.

"NO!!!" She cried, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't happening. The mist wrapped around her even more- how could it be solid?- squeezing her arms, her legs, her throat...

"NO!!!" She cried again, and this time... beams of light seemed to flow out of her body, through the mist. Where the light touched, the mist seemed to disintigrate, until Kate was free..

"Wha...what happened?" Kate wondered. That light... whatever it was... did it come from her? It couldn't have... but she felt drained somehow. Which meant...

"I...did that? I don't understand...how..."

This question, however, was cut short as something different came out of Exor. All sorts of monsters, all with different weapons as some kind of body part, were assembling in front of the sword. Swords, spears, guns... all kinds of weapons were on them, and all of them were looking straight at her.

----------------------------------------

Instead of randomly wandering like the mists did, the monsters charged straight forward...Towards her. Kate recognized some of them as Smithy's creations from SMRPG, but others were compleatly unknown to her. She tried her best to run, then to fight them off, she even tried that light spell again, but she was too weak to really do anything, and they quickly had her pinned and helpless in front of Exor.

Kate still struggled, but had to stop when the monsters grabbed her head and forced it onto the pavement. She saw a pair of legs, and then a sound that made her blood run cold.

An axe was being sharpened. Somehow, they couldn't capture her like everyone else, so they were going to kill her.

The legs stepped forward. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

It didn't come.

Instead, she opened her eyes to see the axe-monster on the ground, a ragged blue cape, and a pair of brown leather boots.

A noble-sounding voice coming from the newcomer said "You can't have her."

Then she fainted, and saw no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2!! Yay! This is where the action starts! Oh yeah, an imaginary cookie goes to whoever correctly guesses the newcomer's identity.


	3. A revelation

Sabie: Just so you know, I'll reply to reviews after this chapter, so I don't give anything away.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?"

"It has to be her, Eldstar. I saw her power."

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"She is young. Her powers have set her apart from the other humans, and this has affected her seriously. You must surely know that."

"We have no choice. We need her, we need that magic..."

"...Very well. I leave her in your hands..."

"Thank you, Eldstar."

---------------------------------------------------

Kate groaned, and although she had regained consiousness, kept her eyes closed. "Was that all a dream?" She thought. "Exor, that mist, the monsters... everything?" She pulled her blanket over her head, only to realize... she didn't have a blanket. "Did I knock it off?" She wondered. "Wait... I'm not in my bed..."

She opened her eyes, closed them again because of the light, opened them more cautiously, and stared in awe.

All around her were stars. They sparkled around her, some large, some small, but they all circled her like her pet dog. They were in many different colors, and when they saw her sit up, started moving faster, a multicolored blur.

"This... this is so beautiful!" Kate exclaimed, and then she looked down.

She was standing on what looked like a rainbow, shining in all seven colors, and slightly transparent, so kate could see below. She could just make out a small planet, but it didn't look a thing like Earth. All the continents were wrong.

"Wha-where am I?" She asked, not expecting a responce.

"You're on the Star Road."

The voice sounded familiar. It was... the person who saved her! She turned around to see the last, or maybe the first, person she expected.

A person stood in front of her, if he was a person. Kate could clearly see that he was made of wood. She instantly remembered the boots and cape, and now that she saw his full figure, also saw that he had a blue pointed cap, orange hair, and black eyes that were full of life. Even though in all other senses, he was just like a large doll.

Seeing Kate speechless, the figure spoke. "Well, well, it looks like you don't recognize me. After all the adventures you've had with me and my friends?" The figure pretended to look hurt, then grinned. "You should at least remember my name."

Kate was finally able to talk, although she could only get out one word:

"G...Geno?"

---------------------------------------------------

"A few years ago, Smithy attacked the Mushroom kingdom, destroying the star road in the process. But Mario, his friends and I were able to stop him. I'm sure you know all about it."

Kate nodded, pulling the blanket around her. Where did they get this material? It felt like silk, but was so warm. She brought her attention back to Geno.

"But recently, the star spirits have been sensing Smithy's energy again. We're not sure how, but his spirit must have survived, and rebuilt himself. Now he's out for revenge, but he's learned. He needs more power to take over, but we've rebuilt the star road so its powers can't be broken or weakened by force. Do you understand?" The star warrior looked at Kate expectantly.

"Yeah, I think..." she replied. "...But where do I come in? How come everyone was captured except me? Why-"

Geno raised his hand to silence her. "I'm getting to that. Exor, both the previous one and this one, were made with the ability to travel between worlds. That's how he came to the Mushroom Kingdom before. Now, each world has powerful magical energy, some with more than others. Its life force."

Kate suddenly realized what Geno was talking about. "So Earth.."

"Both Earth and the Mushroom kingdom's world have large amounts of this energy, and they also have the most gateways between them. You see evidence of this in every video game you play. What made Smithy choose this world, however, is that the energy on your planet is unknown by your people, and so was defenceless. When Exor absorbed everyone-that was the effects of the mist-he gained the strengh of Earth's magic."

"But I still don't get why everyone but me was captured by that mist."

"Just because the magic is unknown, doesn't mean it's not used. There is one person on each world that holds the key to their world's magic. Here, it is the royal family, which is why Princess Peach currently rules. If they are in true danger, or with proper training, they can use this power. The rest of the time it lies hidden."

Kate stared. "But then... that means..."

"YOU are the one that holds the key, Kate. I understand that you are different from everyone else, and this is why. Smithy couldn't capture you because in your fear, you released your power, although this left you drained."

Geno continued. "By now, Smithy will have gained almost all of Earth's energy he can get. But since he did not get you, he is not at full strengh. With some proper training of your power, we can stop him once and for all."

"So... I'm the only one who can save everyone..."

---------------------------------------------------

Sabie: Phew! This may be my longest chapter yet! Anyway, a big thanks and a cookie go to GSR3556 for guessing correctly, and I'll see you in chapter 4!


	4. Arrival at Nimbus Land

Sabie: GSR3556, thank you SO much for supporting my story. Get the lead out and review, people! OR THE EARTH SHALL BURN IN THE WAKE OF MY FURY...(Falls asleep)

Aika: (Holding tranquilizer gun) She does not own SMRPG

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"No. Way." Kate was stunned at what Geno had just told her. "No. Freaking. Way. You can't be serious!"

"But I'm not." The star guardian replied. "Do you not understand? Both our worlds are in trouble..."

"So you had to go and find the one person who could make things WORSE!?" Kate was starting to get hysterical. "I can't do anything right! I can't even do things decently! Why me!?"

"You don't understand! You're the only one with the abilities to save us! If you don't, Smithy will gain the full power of both worlds!"

Kate stopped for a few moments, then looked straight into Geno's eyes. "So... I don't have a choice?"

"If you don't want Smithy to win, then no." Geno replied.

"...Alright. But, I don't know if I can..."

Geno held out a hand, and Kate could feel herself growing tired. Tears still on her cheeks, she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I thought you wouldn't be so hard on yourself..."

Geno gave a small sigh, looking at the young girl. After hesitating for a few seconds, he grabbed Kate's backpack and looked through it.

_Video games, huh? She should know the area fairly well, then... a change of clothes, and... what's this?_

Geno pulled out a large sketchbook from the backpack. _Should I look through here? I may get a better sense of her emotions..._

The guardian sat back and flipped through the pages of the sketchbook. _These... are wonderful!_ He stated._ She is better at things than she realizes, but she doesn't have much self confidence..._

Geno turned the next page... and stopped. In front of him was a picture of himself, an almost perfect rendition for an anime-style drawing.

_So, she is the world-link. To know the people from another world so well..._

His gaze rested next to his portrait, on a picture of Mallow. The emotions in this drawing were fairly strong, both of the fangirl-style crush he believed was common on earth, and of a deep admiration.

Looking at Kate, he silently slipped the sketches back into the pack.

_I promise, Kate, you are able to do this._

_-------------------------------------------------_

Next morning, Kate woke up to see Geno watching her a few feet away.

"Did you stare at me all night or something?" She asked as she got up and streched.

Geno struggle a few moments with what he was about to say. "...I'm sorry. I didn't realize the things you had gone through. I've been cut off from your world for a long time..."

"It's okay." Kate replied, putting on her backpack. "I just get like that sometimes. So, where are we going first?"

"Well..." Geno started, a bit taken back by Kate's responce, "I thought that we would go to the Mushroom kingdom first, and drop by Nimbus land on the way... we'll need the help of Mallow and the Mario Bros. for this."

"Nimbus Land? We're actually going to Nimbus Land?" The previous day's events were forgotten as Kate nearly burst from excitement. "Let's go! What are we waiting for?"

"Alright then," Geno said laughing. "We're off to Nimbus Land!"

---------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, a bright light revealed Geno and Kate in front of the royal palace in Nimbus Land. Kate looked around the city in sheer wonder and bliss.

"Wow, I'm actually here! In the clouds with Geno and I'm gonna see Mallow and I'm in the sky where Mallow is and Mallow and-"

"Yes, yes, now can we actually go IN?" Geno stated, waiting for the girl to stop hyperventilating.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the palace and Mallow and-"

Geno sighed. It would be a long day. Walking towards the gates of the palace, he waved at the guards.

"Geno requesting an audience in the throne room, with an urgent message for Prince Mallow."

"Geno? You mean, THE Geno?" The guard on the right said. "Go right in!"

"Is she with you?" Asked the guard on the left.

Geno looked back at Kate, who had tackled a stunned Garro, asking for his autograph.

"...Yes." Geno sighed again. "She's just... enthusiastic about being here."

"Alright." Said the right guard.

"Go ahead." Replied the left guard.

"Thank you." Pulling Kate off the nimbian, Geno pulled her into the palace.

"Do you think you could relax a little?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kate replied. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"Gee, you THINK?" Geno said. "We're almost at the throne room. Try not to be so... excited, okay?"

"All right. Lighten up, will you?"

"I'll lighten up when Smithy's defeated. Here we are..."

Grinning at Geno's responce, Kate followed him into the throne room, not knowing where this would take her...


	5. Mallow appears! Yay!

Sabie: YAY! More people are reading my story!

GSR3556: Yep, that's me all right. Super fangirl!  
Animefangirl11: Glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this update.  
jimmy: This looks like chapter 5 to me!

-

Kate was overwhelmed by the size of the throne room. Pillars adorned all the corners, and small statues, likely made by Garro, lined the carpet she and Geno stood on. At the end of the carpet were three thrones, which were empty. What caught Kate's eye, though, was a mirror at one side of the wall. It gave Kate a full look at herself.

Her hair, brown with blonde streaks, lay untidily around her face. She had changed from her old clothes into a purple top and blue pants. She had taken off her glasses, and her eyes were still slightly tearstained from before. _Man... this is NOT how I expected to look seeing someone like Mallow,_ she thought. _I'm a wreck!_

"Introducing his royal highness, Prince Mallow!"

Kate's head quickly turned towards the end of the throne room, where the thrones stood. Doors behind the thrones opened, revealing Mallow himself. He looked almost exactly like he did in the games, except perhaps a little smaller. Kate couldn't help but wonder what differences in time were like between the two worlds.

"Ah, Mallow." Geno said. "It's good to see you again after these years."

"Hi Geno!" The nimbian replied happily. "Same here! Who's your friend"

"The reason I had to return to the mushroom kingdom. Her name is-"

"K-Kate." Kate answered nervously. "Actually, i-it's Katelynn, b-but everyone calls me Kate." She then gave a small curtsy, refusing to give into her fangirlness. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Hi Kate." Mallow answered again. "Pleased to meet you."

Kate instantly blushed, skipping pink and going straight into a deep red.

"Now that the introductions have been made," Geno stated,"I would like to discuss the reason Kate and I are here."

Suddenly, a deep rumbling came from Kate's stomach. Everyone stood silent as she turned violet from embarassment.

"...Preferably over breakfast."

-

"So, Smithy's come back, and we have to stop him again?" Mallow asked between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Yes. And since Kate is the bearer of the last of Earth's energy, she has the potential to stop him this time." Geno replied, as he sat back in his chair.

"Will you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" Kate interrupted. "I'm over the shock, alright Geno? So what is it that I have to do?"

Geno paused for a moment, then looked at the girl. "I wanted to wait until the Mario Bros. were with us, but I'll tell you now. As the world link, you can channel the energy of Earth. I believe that you are capable of wielding this world's energy as well, however."

"What? But you said Peach was this world's link. Why isn't she able to do that?" Kate asked, but Mallow cut her off.

"I didn't tell you guys yet, but I guess Geno knows. It's because Peach is missing again."

"WHAT?" Kate looked at the prince in shock. "But Bowser did it, right, so shouldn't she be saved right away?"

"That's just it. Bowser doesn't have her. Mario already stormed his keep, but she wasn't there. Bowser's furious that someone got to her first."

"Wait... what if Smithy took her?"

Geno nodded. "That is the most likely case, if he knew she was a world-link. But as I mentioned to you, Kate, there are many connections between our worlds, yes."

"Yeah... So do I have some power from this world or something?"

"That would be possible. The gaps between dimensions would likely have magic flow between the planets."

"I'm getting confused." Mallow stated. "So you can use powers here, Kate, but how do you get them?"

"That's what we have come here for." Geno answered. "There are seven points in every world that store that world's power. Your people know them as "The seven wonders", but did not understand their meaning. Each point has a shrine on it, and each shrine holds a different element. I believe one of the shrines, holding the wind element, is here in Nimbus Land."

"You mean the cloud shrine?" Mallow's interest perked up.

"Your people know about it?" Kate asked, before taking another bite of sausage.

"Yeah! At least, mom and dad told me. We're supposed to go there if Nimbus land is attacked, and it'll protect us. I was shown the way, so I know where it is. That's the shrine you mean, Geno?"

"Exactly." Geno rose from his seat. "We can leave for the shrine right awa-"

Geno was suddenly cut off, as a huge explosion rocked the castle. Everyone in the dining hall was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Mallow asked, crawling out from a fallen plant.

"Shaken, but I think I'm alright." Kate called, untangling herself from her chair.

"I may have a couple of splinters, but nothing serious." Stated Geno. Kate looked, and despite the situation, couldn't help but laugh. A portrait of Queen Nimbus had fallen on the Star guardian, and had his head poking out of where the Queen's face should be.

"What was that?" Mallow wondered as he pulled the painting off his friend.

"Whatever it was, I doubt they'll stop there! C'mon!" Kate yelled as she ran for the door.


End file.
